It's Called Strategy
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: Fred teaches Hermione how to play quidditch. Now why would a bookworm like Hermione ask a troublemaker like Fred Weasley to teach her how to play the delightful game? The catch? You have to read to find out.


**This is just a short little one shot of Hermione and Fred. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are appreciated! If I made any mistakes grammar wise or anything I could fix, please tell me. It will help me in my future stories! I also did the different format again. Tell me if you like it or not.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything. All rights go to J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's Called Strategy<span>**

Hermione was at the Burrow. Everyone else went School supply shopping, so no one was home.

"Fred?" Hermione asked caught completely off guard, "Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your family and Harry at Diagon Ally?" She crossed her arms.

"Finished early" He replied grabbing some food from the kitchen.

"Well, I would just absolutely LOVE it if you would leave. I would like some peace and quiet while I read please" she emphasized 'love.'

"Sorry 'Mione but this is my house" Fred crossed his arms.

"Well you play Quidditch right? Why don't you go and play by yourself practice shooting a quaffle" Hermione suggested.

"Well based on what you just said, you obviously don't play quiddtich or watch it" Fred said.

"Teach me" Hermione demanded.

"Are you really asking or more demanding Fred Weasley to teach you how to play quidditch?" Fred asked.

"Yes I am" she confirmed.

"Never thought this day would come. The bookworm asked the strong, muscular-"

"Yeah I get it" Hermione interrupted.

"Okay this is called a Quaffle. This is a snitch. What we have here is a bludger, that what the Beaters, George and I bat them with our bats. We bat them to the other team" Fred went on and on about Beaters and Quaffles, Snitches, broomsticks, and positions.

"Now, here's the hard part, at least for you: How to handle a broomstick" Hermione rolled her eyes..

"This is a beginner's broom. Good for you" Fred said handing it to her. Hermione gave him a glare.

"Now say up" Fred instructed.

"Up! Up! Up! Up! Fred, It's not working" Hermione complained.

"Well, it takes practice and work. Now keep going you would've gotten it by now. But you stopped" Fred teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Up! Up! Up! Up!" Hermione repeated over and over. Finally, she got it.

"Good job!" Fred smiled at her.

Fred never noticed it before but Hermione's eyes shined in the light and he was afraid he would get lost in them. He snapped back into reality when Hermione called his name.

"Hop on" without fear Hermione hopped on and flew.

'She's a natural. Or maybe she's just really good, with the help of me of course' Fred smiled at that thought and took off on his broom too.

To Fred's surprise Hermione was really good. She was an amazing chaser. Hermione scored goals and out flew Fred. He started to wonder if Hermione actually never played quidditch before, but that thought soon went away.

When everyone got back, they were all surprised to see Hermione fly.

Now they had enough to make two small teams to play quidditch.

The teams were Hermione, George, and Harry. While the other team was Fred, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione was chaser, George played both keeper and beater, and Harry played seeker.

Fred was beater and chaser, Ginny was seeker, and Ron was keeper.

Everyone enjoyed the game but it was stopped by Mrs. Weasley. "Supper!" she called from inside and everyone rushed in.

"Hermione, I never knew you played quidditch" was the main topic at the dinner table. Everyone put themselves in their own little bubbles and chatted throughout the meal.

As Hermione and Ginny got ready for bed a question popped into Ginny's head. "'Mione, I tried to teach you quidditch last summer and you rejected me. What made you want to start now?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

Her cover had been blown and Ginny could see it, "I had a great teacher." Ginny gaped at Hermione's confession.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Fre- I read a book and I surprised everyone" Hermione lied.

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes. Let me put the pieces together. You and Fred were the only ones home. Everyone saw you playing with him. I can't believe it, you like Fred!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No I don't" Hermione blushed a bright red.

"You're blushing! I knew it" Hermione blushed even more at this.

"So tell me how did you do it? How did you make Fred fall in love with you. He had been staring at you all night. He had taught a lot of girls how to play quidditch before. I hope you don't mind me saying: Why you?" Hermione didn't take it to offense and simply answered her question.

"He taught me how to play quidditch and realized his love for me?" Hermione said confused.

"But, like I said he had taught a lot of other girls how to play quidditch" Ginny asked still very confused.

"Wait! Didn't Angelina teach you the position as chaser? She taught you quidditch!" Ginny remembered and Hermione said "sh."

"It's called strategy Ginny" Hermione said.

"Strategy or flirting?" Ginny asked.

"Why can't it be both?" was the last thing Hermione said before reading herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! I wanted to try out something new. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
